Phobias
by my daydream world
Summary: Everyone is scared of something. The titans each have to face different fears at different times but at lest they got each other to help them though.
1. Cyborg - Hights

**I don't own teen titans**

phobias

Cyborg -Acrophobia -hights

Cyborg hated hights. He even hated looking out of the large windows in the tower. He rather have his feet firmly on the ground.

His team mates didn't have this problem. Raven, Starfire and Beast boy could all fly. And Robin had a strange unnerving love of high places. But Cyborg hated hights. He only wish he made this clear before the rest of the team book a tree top trail. But not just anyone, one of the tallest hardest one they were. According to Robin it was training but everyone knew it was for fun.

"Come on Cy" said Beast boy "It's not as bad as it looks"

"You won't fall, we won't let you" said Starfire. Cyborg and Robin were given harnesses because they were the only two that couldn't fly. Robin refused the harness claiming the building of Gotham were bigger and after years of experience he knew what he was doing.

'I not scare of falling" said Cyborg he knew his friends would have his back. "I am just happier with my feet on the ground"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" said Robin calmly "But imagine some one very important to you is tied up by your worst enemy. And you goal is the save them"

Everyone looked at Robin "Not helping" said Raven

"That's what I been told" said Robin with a shrugged. "well actually I was told someone important was going to be killed by your wrost enemy"

"Give it a go Cy" said beast boy

"Your not the only one with a phobia" said Raven

"We will be there all the way" said Robin "If you don't try you will regret it" everyone look at Robin again "What? That's what I been told... Failing is better than not trying... But failing wasn't a option..."

"You don't had to be so blunt" said Raven she knew she wasn't one to talk

"You haven't meet Batman" mumble Robin

"Just give it a go" said beast boy almost begging.

Cyborg was glad his friends weren't going to give up on him. He wasn't going to let them down. "You guys own me big time for this" he said

They climbed up to the top. Robin had a real grin on his face, and every else seem to be in happy mood. Cyborg didn't want to ruin it. They crossed a rope bridge that moved in the wind. "Don't look down" said Raven "Just follow beast boy and Robin"  
What seem like hours for cyborg they come to a zip wire to take they to the ground. Robin and beast boy were the fist ones down. Cyborg close his eyes and counted to ten before he could gi down the zip wire.

"That wasn't that bad was it" said beast boy with a grin

Cyborg didn't answer. He never wanted to do it again. All he wanted todo was get back to the tower watch his favourite movie, eat meat lovers pizza with his back facing the large window.


	2. Robin - Needles

**heres Chapter two**

Robin - Belonephobia-needles

It was meant to be a simple mission. But there seem to be no such thing as a simple missin. The Titans all accidently breath in dangours toxins. But luckily they had the antidote which involved having five shots.

Robin was the last one to get them. And he seem unnaturally nervous "You know what I feel fine, I don't think I need any shots"

"You're scared of needles" said Raven, she could read emotions better than anyone. And was one of the few people who read Robins best as well.

"No I'm not" said Robin stubbornly

"Then let me give you the shots" said Cyborg he knew Robin had a thing about hospitals and doctors. What he didn't expect what a needle phobia. "It's better safe than sorry"

"It's not that bad Robin" said Starfire brightly

'Don't look" suggested beast boy

"Think of something happy" said Starfire

"Sing a song in your head' said Beast Boy

Robin glared at the Titans. "I don't want anyone poking needles in me" he said defensively

Cyborg paused a moment so he wouldn't yell at Robin, he had to make Robin think logically about this. "Dude if you don't let me give you the shots I will have to tie you down." One way to make Robin do what you want is tell him you will tie him down. A trick they learned from Kid Flash.

Robin didn't look happy with that idea "Only if you tell me what exactly is in those shots, and the possible side effects..."

"Is this more of a needle thing, a trust issue or a control issues?" Asked Raven "or a mixture of all three?"

Robin didn't answer "Robin, trust us, we are trying to help you" said Starfire. "Do you think we would give you something that would be bad for you?"

"No" said Robin

"Then lets us help you" said Cyborg "You know the longer the toxins are inside you the more likely you are to become ill" Cyborg knew from reading Robin medical notes (the little information Robin would give) That Robin had dealt with lots of toxins in Gotham. Thinking about it now its properly were the fear come from in the first place.

"Do it quickly" said Robin suddenly

"Do we have tie you down?" Asked Raven

"Just get on with it" snapped Robin

Robin looked away from Cyborg. "Hey Robin have you ever cracked your head open before? Asked Beast boy trying to get Robin forces.

"ow" said Robin "yeh a skateboarding accident with Kid Flash ow... Is it over let?"

"Three more shots" said Cyborg

"I said do it quickly" said Robin

"I'm doing my best" said Cyborg annoyed.

"Hey Robin, this is not as bad as cracking your head open is it" said Starfire

"It's worst" said Robin "ow... alot worst...ow"

"All done" said Cyborg glad it was over, and they didn't have to tie Robin down.

"You guys aren't going to forget this are you" said Robin rubbing his arm

"No way dude" said Beast Boy with a laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you" said Raven"We all got phobias..."

They was a paused when they all were thinking "I'm going to the training room" said Robin leaving quickly before anyone else comment on what just happen...


	3. Raven - Crowds

**Chapter 3 is here**

Raven - Agoraphobia - crowds

It started when Robin had a non hero related business in Gotham to deal with, and was away for two weeks leaving Cyborg in change.

The mayor ask them too take secrecy duty at an sport match due to a lack of staff. Raven knew Robin wouldn't agree to it, But Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly jump at the change. It was a big game and they could watch it live (and for free)

Raven avoid crowds like the plague. They was too many people, too many emotions, it was very overwhelming. It could her a while to get used to living for four over teenagers - a whole crowd was a nightmare.

"I'm not going" said Raven

"Come on Raven, this is a golden opportunity" said Beast boy looking at her in shock.

Raven glares at her team mates "I'm don't do crowds"

They was a short paused "come on only for a short time?" Asked Cyborg

"I'm not going"

"Friend Raven please come too, I am confused by earth sports" said Starfire

Raven closed her eyes "I really really don't do crowds very well"

"I'm won't make you go" said Cyborg "But how about you just... Fly over head or something? Then you're not near the other people?"

That was a idea, stay overhead and keep watch, no unnecessary connect with anyone. But large sporting events and big crowds mean big emotions. Raven would still rather stay in the tower with a good book.

"You can leave any time you like" added Beast boy

"That's a better deal than what I got on the tree top trail" said Cyborg "Or Robin and those shots..."

That was a point. Cyborg faced his fears of hights by doing the tree top trail. And Robin didn't fight against them too much when it come to the shots. Both of them face one of there phobias recently and Cyborg had a point she had the better deal. She could stay out of the way of other people and leave anything she wanted.  
"Okay I'll go" said Raven finally and starfire hugged her. Raven wished she wouldn't.

Even above the loud crowd it was too much for Raven. And had to go less than half ab hour in. She instead desired to meditated in a tree away from all the emotions untill the others come out.

What seem like forever Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire meet her. They were disappointed they didn't see much of the game, they weren't offer free food for they service, and the pay wasn't great and it was very boring. They didn't comment on Raven leaving them but did promise to but her, a big box of herbal tea to make it up to get.

"I suggest we don't tell Robin about this" said Beast boy as they got into the t car and head back to the Tower


	4. Beast Boy - Thunder and Lightning

**Hey all here's Beast Boy. I know its a short chapter but hope you enjoy**

Beast Boy - Astraphobia- Thunder and Lightning

Maybe it was due to his animal like personality and sensitive hearing but Beast Boy hated storms especially thunder and lightning. He hated thunder and lighting.  
The storm wasn't too much of a surprise, Beast Boy could sense one coming, Cyborg had confirmed it and per warned the other titans, so the titans had a movie night.

Picking the right movie was hard, Robin was big Star war fan, while Cyborg like his action movies, Raven had a liking to zombie films and Starfire like Disney. Beast Boy would watch anything and enjoy watching his team mate squabble.

In the end Starfire won and chosen to watched Peter pan. The film had just started when a flash of lighting come across the sky causing Beast Boy to jump, trun into a cat and hid under the table. Beast Boy knew the other Titans saw all that but no one laughed. Starfire scoop him up in cat form and gave him to Robin "Now Beast Boy we are safe in here, right friends?"

Cyborg nodded "We perfectly safe in here BB"

"we can close the shutter on the window" said Robin going to the window and pressing some buttons. The shutter were closing when another flash of lighting filled the sky. Beast Boy jumped again this time scratching Robins arm to free himself by accident.

Raven trun up the volume of the TV "You lot are missing the film... And change back to normal Beast Boy you're making it worst for yourself being a cat" Raven had a point in Cat form his hearing at a little better than in his normal form.

He change back "I think I watch it from under the table" he said

"That's a grand idea we all watch it from under the table" said Starfire at once looking at the other titans

"Too crowded" said Raven

"I'm too big"

"I like that idea, I use to hide under tables joining Justice League meeting just to hack into their computers..." Said Robin brightly when the storm was over Beast Boy made a mental note to ask Robin for the full story later.

For the rest of the storm went less and less unnoticed. The film was on too loud and somehow it was scary with Robin and Starfire under the table with him and Cyborg and Raven near by. Next time were was a storm he was picking the movie.


	5. Starfire - Darkness

**last chapter. I might add more if a idea hits me, hope you enjoy**

Starfire - Achluophobia - Darkness

Starfire love the light, love the sun, but hated the darkness, hated being on the pitch black. The darkness made Starfire feel trapped and alone.

The other titans didn't seem to might the dark. Raven actually prefer the darkness than the light, Robin was trained by a man that was know as the dark knight. Darkness never seem bothered Beast Boy or Cyborg.

It was late one night, Starfire was reading a earth book (Oliver Twist cos all of the over Titan knew the story) when she heard footsteps outside her room. Starfire paused and check the time it was late - very late, and everyone would be sleeping at this time. Starfire listen to the quite footsteps - Starfire open her door a crack see couldn't see nothing and she could here someone moving about.

Starfire mind when into over drive, maybe it was a their, or one of their enemies that got pass Cyborg alarms... What of her firends were in trouble...what if their got hurt..? Starfire couldn't let that happen, darkness or not no one hurts her firends.  
She stuck out with Oliver twist still in her hands. She saw movement close by "TAKE THAT" she yelled, hitting the stranger with the book...

"STARFIRE!" Shouted voice Starfire knew too well, lights come on and Starfire saw it wasn't one of their enemies it was just Robin...the other titans stood by their bedroom doors everyone is their bedclothes.

"Sorry friend Robin, I though you were someone else.." Said Starfire helping Robin back to his feet again. "It was dark and my mind was playing tricks.."

"It's alright Star" said Robin

"You're scared of the dark?" Asked Cyborg, Starfire nodded "I think we need to start telling each other about our phobias..."

"You faced your fears Starfire, you should be proud" said Raven she wasn't in as much as an grumpy mood she was normally when she unexpectedly got woken up.

"You did a better job than Robin with the shots" said Beast Boy "Or Raven..."

"Or you with the thunder and lighting" said Raven

"I wouldn't of gone on that tree top trail of it wasn't for your guys support" said Cyborg "You mange to overcome your fear on your own"

"Mind over matter" said Robin "Well it's late lets all get back to bed"

"Can we leave the hallway light on?" Asked Starfire shyly

The other titans nodded "Sure" said Cyborg "no problem Star'


End file.
